Nintendo Gallery
Mario Series Mario 359px-320174-mario7.png 447px-320102-mario1alt.png 346px-320122-mario4.png 455px-320155-mario6.png 260px-320139-mario5.png Super-mario-bros-3.png Mario-kart.png Super-mario-bros..png 200px-MarioSSS.png Paper-mario-thinking.png Paper-mario-the-thousand-year-door-super-paper-mario.png Mario New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe.png Super mario render.png Super smash bros mario render.png Mario-hammer.png Mario-go-kart.png Mario-3D.png Super Mario Party Mario Render.png Mario-render.png Mario run point render.png Mario1.png Kisspng-new-super-mario-bros-2-mario.png Mario.png Mario MGTT art 2.png Mario-Power-Tennis.png Mario With Shell.png Mario galaxy odyssey.png Mario-sunshine.png Mario sunshine odyssey render.png Odyssey mario jump render.png Super Mario.png Odyssey mario super smash bros ultimate render.png Mario SSBU.png Super-smash-bros-for-nintendo-3ds-and-wii-u-mario.png Super-smash-bros-brawl-mario.png Super-mario-bros-3-raccoon-mario.png Raccoon Mario.png Raccoon Mario 3D.png Super-mario-64.png Luigi Luigi-basketball.png ML SSS Luigi.png Mario-luigi-superstar-saga-luigi.png Paper Luigi.png Paper-Luigi-Paper-Jam.png Luigi-PNG.png SuperMarioParty Luigi.png Luigi - Mario Party 10.png Luigi MP9.png Luigi.png Luigi Artwork (alt) - Super Mario 3D World.png 2389814-nsmbuluigi.png Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 64 DS.png LuigiMP8Official.png Luigi-coins-new-super-mario-bros-2.png Luigi..png Luigi Artwork - Mario Golf World Tour.png Luig in Luigi's Mansion.png Char-luigi-2.png Scared Luigi.png New-super-mario-bros-luigi.png Luigi.1.png Luigi render.png Super-mario-odyssey-Luigi.png Luigi jumping.png Super luigi sunshine.png Super-smash-bros-for-nintendo-3ds-and-wii-u-luigi.png Super-smash-bros-brawl luigi.png Princess Peach Toadstool Princess Toadstoll SMB.png PrincessSMB.png SuperMarioBrosFIRST Peach02.png SMB Princess Peach.png SMB Princess Toadstool.png SMB Princess Peach Toadstool.png SMW Princess Peach.png Peach Mario 2.PNG Princess Peach SMB2.png SMB Peach.png Princrss Peach SMB3.png PM PrincessPeach.png Paper Peach 64.png PMTTYD Peach.png Princess Toadstool 105.png Super mario bros nes styled peach in 3d.png Peach super mario bros 3D render.png Princesspeachn64 marioparty3.png Classic Peach.png Princess Toadstool.png Classic Princess Peach.png Peach holding a Mushrooom.png Peach baked a cake.png N64 4 umbrellapeach.png Classic Peach Super Smash Bros. Ultimate pose.png Peach MP1.png Princess Peach MP1.png MK64 Princess Peach 2.png MKSC Princess Peach.png.PNG Peach MarioParty2.png Artwork of Princess Peach, from Mario Golf on the Nintendo 64..png PeachGolf64.png Princess peach playing golf.png PeachTennis.png Peach133.png Artwork of Princess Peach, from Mario Golf on the Nintendo 64.png Peach-golf.png Classic princess peach tennis 64.png Artwork of Princess Peach..png Peach2Dalt.png Peach 2d official 3.png Mario Party Advance - Peach 02.png Princess-Peach.png New peach 2d artwork.png MLPJ Artwork - Princess Peach.png ML Princess Peach d9.png Ml rpg princess peach.png Mario-luigi-dream-team-princess peach.png SPM Peach.png Paper Peach.png SPM Princess Peach.png PMCS Princess Peach.png New-Super-Mario-Bros-Wii-U-Princess-Peach-Artwork.png Princess peach coins.png PeachMP8Official.png Princess Peach NSMB-Wii.png PeachMP8a.PNG.png Peach MarioPartyTop100.png NSMB Princess Peach.png SuperMarioParty Peach.png Princess Peach Hair Flip.png PrincessPeach.png Mario Party 10 Peach render.png Mario Party 10 Princess Peach render.png Peach SM3DL.png Princess Peach SM3DW.png Princess Peach (Fortune Street).png Peach (Super Mario 3D World).png Peach with her parasol.png SuperMarioParty Princess Peach.png Peach in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png Princess Peach SMO .png Peach (MP10) 1.png Peach (MP10) 2.png Peach (MP10) 3.png Peach (MP10) 4.png Peach (MP10) 5.png Peach (MP10) 6.png Peach (MP10) 7.png Peach mp10 4.png Mar10 Day Princess Peach.png Peach Artwork - Mario Kart DS.png Sunshine Peach.png Peach SSBB.png Brawl peach melee pose.png Peach Brawl.png Princess Peach - Super Smash Bros. 4.png Peach SSBUltimate.png Peach SSBWIU.png Princess Peach Toadstool (SSBWIIU).png Peach parasol.png 1.1.Princess Peach Standing.png 1.2.Princess Peach Looking behind her.png 1.3.Princess Peach brushing her Hair.png 1.4. Princess Peach with her parasol.png 1.5.Princess Peach winking.png 1.6.Princess Peach hearth power.png 1.7.Princess Peach sitting down.png 1.8.Princess Peach plucking a turnip.png 1.9.Princess Peach holding a turnip.png Yoshi Toad Toadette Toadsworth Princess Daisy Rosalina Concept character artwork for Rosalina.png Super Princess Rosalina.png 2D Rosalina.png Paper Rosalina.png SMG Rosalina.png SM3DW Rosalina.png Princess Rosalina.png MPSR Artwork - Rosalina.png SSBWiiU Rosalina.png Rosalina SSBUltimate.png Rosalina Model SSB4.png Sporty Rosalina.png Sports Rosalina.png Rosalina Socker.png Courtside Rosalina.png Rosalina Tennis.png Rosalina Ultra Tennis.png Tennis Rosalina1.png Tennis Rosalina.png Tennis rosalina render.png Rosalina Skating Superstar.png Rosalina Rhythmic.png Strikers Rosalina.png MKWii biker Rosalina and Luma.png Rosalina MK8.png Cat Rosalina.png Tanooki Rosalina.png Donkey Kong Series Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixie Kong Kiddy Kong Tiny Kong Chunky Kong Lanky Kong Cranky Kong Wrinkly Kong Funky Kong Candy Kong Zelda Series Link Princess Zelda Sheik Impa Midna Agitha Kirby Series Kirby King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee Meta Knight Gooey Rick Coo Kine Nago Pitch Chuchu Ribbon Adeleine Pokemon series #001 Bulbasaur Bulbasaur-official-artwork.png Bulbasaur.png Bulbasaur-pokmon.png #002 Ivysaur Ivysaur-official-artwork.png Super-smash-bros-ultimate-ivysaur.png Ivysaur New Render.png Super-smash-bros-brawl-ivysaur.png Ssbb ivysaur.png #003 Venusaur Venusaur-pokemon.png Venusaur official artwork.png #004 Charmander Pokemon-charmander.png #005 Charmeleon Charmeleon official artwork.png #006 Charizard Pokemon-charizard.png Charizard-super-smash-bros-4.png #007 Squirtle Pokemon-squirtle-anime.png Super-smash-bros-ultimate-squirtle.png Squirtle-super-smash-bros-brawl.png #008 Wartortle Wartortle official artwork.png #009 Blastoise #010 Caterpie Caterpie-official artwork.png #011 Metapod Metapod-official artwork.png #012 Butterfree Butterfree-official artwork.png Pokemon-Butterfree.png Butterfree-Pokemon.png Butterfree.png #013 Weedle Weedle official artwork.png #014 Kakuna Kakuna official artwork.png #015 Beedrill Beedrill official artwork.png #016 Pidgy #017 Pidgeotto #018 Pidgeot #019 Rattata #020 Raticate #021 Spearow #022 Fearow #023 Ekans Ekans-official artwork.png #024 Arbok Arbok-official artwork.png #025 Pikachu Pikachu-official artwork.png 025Pikachu Pokémon Pia.png Pikachu-lets-go.png Partner-pikachu.png Pikachu Pokemon.png 2437349-pikachu-1.png Pikachu-1234.png Pikachu6.png Nintendo-pokemon-pikachu.png Pikachu-artwork.png Pokemon-pikachu.png Pikachu (1).png Pikachu-234.png Pikachu-890.png Pikachu-789.png Pikachu-53.png AnimePikachu.png Pikachu Anime.png Pikachu-PKMN.png Pikachu-Pokemon-Anime.png Anime Pikachu.png Pikachu Fight Mode2.png Pikachu 345.png Pokemon generations pikachu.png Pikachu-png-3.png Pikachu-happy.png Pokemon-pikachu-9230.png Pikachu-Pokemon.png Pikachu-jumping-2.png Pikachu.png Pikachu-Anime.png Pokkn-tournament-pikachu.png 3D-Pikachu.png Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Pikachu.png SSBB Pikachu.png PikachuPokemon.png Pikachu-Meleee.png Pikachu - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.png Super-smash-bros-brawl-pikachu.png Pokemon-battle-pikachu.png Detective Pikachu.png Great Detective Pikachu.png Sad Detective Pikachu.png #026 Raichu Raichu official artwork.png Super-smash-bros-for-nintendo-3ds-and-wii-u-raichu.png #027 Sandshrew Sandshrew official artwork.png #028 Sandslash Sandslash official artwork.png #029 Nidoran♀ Nidoran (female) official artwork.png #030 Nidorina Nidorina official artwork.png #031 Nidoqueen Nidoqueen official artwork.png #032 Nidoran♂ Nidoran (male) official artwork.png #033 Nidorino Nidorino official artwork.png #034 Kidoking Nidoking official artwork.png #035 Clefairy Clefairy official artwork.png #036 Clefable Clefable official artwork.png #037 Vulpix #038 Ninetales #039 Jigglypuff #040 Wigglytuff #041 Zubat #042 Golbat #043 Oddish #044 Gloom #045 Vileplume #046 Paras #047 Parasect #048 Venonat #049 Venomoth #050 Diglett Diglett official artwork.png #051 Dugtrio Dugtrio official artwork.png #052 Meowth #053 Persian #054 Psyduck #055 Golduck #056 Mankey #057 Primeape #058 Growlithe #059 Arcanine #060 Poliwag #061 Poliwhirl #062 Poliwrath #063 Abra #064 Kadabra #065 Alakazam #066 Machop #067 Machoke #068 Machamp #069 Bellsprout #070 Weepinbell #071 Victreebel #072 #073 #074 #075 #076 #077 #078 #079 #080 #081 #082 #083 #084 #085 #086 #087 #088 #089 #090 #091 #092 #093 #094 #095 #096 #097 #098 #099 #100 #101 #102 #103 #104 #105 #106 #107 #108 #109 #110 #111 #112 #113 #114 #115 #116 #117 #118 #119 #120 #121 #122 #123 #124 #125 #126 #127 #128 #129 #130 #131 #132 #133 #134 #135 #136 #137 #138 #139 #140 #141 #142 #143 #144 #145 #146 #147 #148 #149 #150 #151 #152 #153 #154 #155 #156 #157 #158 #159 #160 #161 #162 #163 #164 #165 #167 #168 #169 #170 #171 #172 #173 #0174 #0175 #0176 #0177 #0178 #0179 #0180 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0 #0=